


We Did Good

by Deannachu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Baby Juggey Fic, F/M, lots of fluff, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannachu/pseuds/Deannachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Anon: Lindsay is pregnant. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Did Good

_**Disclaimer: Since no one knows what Michael and Lindsay are going to name their future children, the name I come up with is purely from my own imagination of what sounds good with the last name. So don’t complain if you don’t like the name. xo** _

There was no doubt in Gavin’s mind: his best friend was definitely not here today. His mind was elsewhere and Gavin had no idea why. 

"Earth to Michael," he said, snapping his fingers in front of his face. Michael started suddenly, looking around wildly.

"Oh shit, sorry Gav," he apologized, shaking his head."I guess my mind is just not here today." He looked pretty sheepish, nervously fumbling with his Xbox. Gavin silently reached over and turned the controller over in Michael’s hands, as it had been upside down.

"Yeah, what’s with you today?" asked Ray beside them. He had taken off his headphones and was staring at Michael with intent curiosity. "You forgot today was VS day, you completely blanked when Gavin asked you some simple Halo questions, and you forgot where the bathroom was. Are you sure you’re feeling okay, man?"

Everyone else in the room had turned to look at the man, their gazes burning holes in the back of Michael’s head. His hands were shaking as he turned around to face his friends, a smile widening his face.

"Okay. I was going to wait until Lindsay gave me permission to tell you this, but I feel like if I don’t tell somebody I’m gonna pop. Lindsay’spregnant!" he shouted, jumbling the two words together. They lads and gents jumped around excitedly, hugging Michael and slapping him on the back.

"Congratulations!"

"Oh my God, I can’t believe it!"

"I’m going to be an uncle!"

Everyone paused and looked at Gavin who grinned cheekily at Michael. “You know, because we’re practically brothers and I’m like family to you. ‘Uncle Gavin.’ It has a nice ring to it.” Michael slapped him across the back of his head, which caused everyone to laugh.

The door flew open and Lindsay, Barbara, Kara, and Arryn barged in, squealing excitedly. Lindsay raised an eyebrow at Michael but said nothing, for the entire cramped room became filled with excitement. 

Lindsay and Michael just stood in the corner while the others celebrated the future addition to the Achievement Hunter team. “I told you not to tell them until I told you to,” Lindsay half-scolded at her husband, leaning on his shoulder. He smiled at her.

"Sorry; it’s not everyday that I become a father."

—

It had been about a few months since the announcement and today was the day that Lindsay would go to the doctor to find out the sex of the baby. Michael was asked numerous times what he wanted, and he always responded with ‘a healthy child.’ He didn’t care if it was a boy or a girl; he would love his child just the same.

"Babe, are you ready?" Lindsay called from the front hall. She was getting pretty big, having had to switch to maternity clothes because of her stomach. Michael opened the door for her, keys in hand, and watched her waddle to the car. It brought a large smile to his face to see her that way. "Michael, what are you looking at? We’ve gotta go!"

He drove to the doctor’s office, listening to his wife babble excitedly about the possible sex of the baby. “I really want a girl, but a boy would be great too. Gosh, I don’t know what I want more. I’m just so happy we’re going to start our family together,” she choked, brushing back tears. The pregnancy made her a little more emotional than normal. Michael reached over and squeezed his wife’s hand.

"Me too." She smiled at him as they pulled into the parking lot. "Let’s go find out what colors we have to pick out for the baby’s room."

—

"Just lay still here, and we’ll get a good look at this baby inside of you," the doctor said kindly. Lindsay was squeezing Michael’s hand out of nervousness and excitement. She jumped slightly at the cold instrument on her stomach and Michael laughed.

"Alright, you see that?" she said, pointing to the screen. Michael and Lindsay looked where she was pointing. Lindsay’s face lit up as she realized what she was looking at and lifted up to hug Michael around the neck. Michael’s eyes filled with tears. The revelation of all of this was starting to his him. Knowing he was going to be a dad was a really exciting and emotional thing for him.

The doctor smiled at the pair. “Congratulations. I know you’ll be wonderful parents to your baby.”

—

Lindsay decided she wanted a party to reveal the sex of the baby instead of just telling them outright. They hung up gender neutral colored decorations, and even had a cake with yellow frosting, the color hiding the color of the cake inside which would reveal the sex of the baby.

They were standing by the cake,surrounded by family, friends, and co-workers who were anxious to celebrate the happy couple. “Attention!” called Lindsay. The talking stopped completely, all eyes on them. “Thank you all for coming tonight; I know you’re excited to find out what Michael and I are having.”

"We want to know how to spoil that little baby of yours," Barbara called from the back.

"Oh no, we’re not asking for you to do that-"

"Bullshit. We want to. Little baby Jones is going to grow up to be the next generation of Achievement Hunters; we have to spoil her/him properly!" said Gavin, raising his glass in the air.

"Yeah, you really have no say about it," laughed Geoff, Millie clinging tight to his side. "I had no say when we had Millie; you’ll have no say when your baby comes either."

Everyone cheered loudly and Ray began a chant of ‘Cut the cake! Cut the cake!’ until Lindsay finally obliged. Hand over  Michael’s, they sliced the first piece of cake, revealing a pink middle on the inside.

"IT’S A GIRL!" Kara, screamed from the back, and all the girls in the room cheered excitedly. 

They passed out cake to everyone and thanked them for the best wishes and the congratulations until their faces were numb from smiling so much.

—

"Geoff? It’s time." 

Geoff hung up the phone and ran around the office,excitedly yelling to everyone that Lindsay was in labor. He and the rest of the Achievement Hunters grabbed their things and raced to the hospital, setting up camp in the waiting room.

"I can’t believe Lindsay’s having her baby," Ryan said, in awe. "I still remember when my first child was born. It was such an emotional time."

"Me too," Geoff commented. "I bawled like a baby."

Time seemed to pass slowly until finally Michael came out of the delivery room dressed in scrubs. A big smile lit up his face and his eyes were we with tears. 

"Bailey Dakota Jones. 8 pounds, 12 oz, 21 an a half inches long," he choked out, smiling even wider if that were possible. "She’s got my eyes." The lads and gents in the waiting room teared up for their friend, slapping him on the back and hugging him tightly. He looked at Gavin anxiously. "We’ve both agreed and we want you to be the godfather, Gav."

Gavin’s eyes filled with tears as he smiled at his best friend. “R-really?” Michael nodded. “I’m honored.”

"I’m allowed to bring you guys back two at a time to see her," he announced. Geoff pushed Gavin and Ray forward.

"We’ll wait our turns, you two go." The lads thanked him and followed Michael back. They changed into scrubs and washed their hands before entering the room. Lindsay was sweaty and looked exhausted from the delivery but there was also a look of happiness on her face when she looked down at Bailey in her arms. 

The baby was cooing happily at her mother, fist in her tiny mouth. Lindsay was proud of her daughter and looked up as her husband, Ray, and Gavin walked in. “Did he say yes?” she asked. Michael nodded.

"Would you like to hold her, Gav?" she quietly asked, nodding at the baby. Gavin became flustered, having little experience with holding babies. "It’s easy, I’ll show you." He walked over to her, Ray trailing behind, and took the baby from her arms, cradling her tiny head. "See, you’re a natural."

Gavin stared at the little bundle in his arms and sat down, emotions overwhelming him one again. “Hi there love,” he whispered to her. She stared at him with wide eyes, listening to the foreign accent. “You’re a beautiful little baby. Yes you are.You’re going to be absolutely spoiled rotten.” Bailey yawned and closed her eyes,finding Gavin’s voice oddly soothing. 

"Hey don’t hog her, let the Puerto Rican have a turn," whispered Ray jokingly. Gavin carefully passed little Bailey to Ray who sat in the other chair, rocking her quietly. She was loving all the attention,falling asleep almost as soon as Ray started holding her. He began singing softly to her in a different language, almost a kind of lullaby.

"Ray, I thought you didn’t speak Spanish," Gavin mumbled in awe.

"I remember a lullaby my mom sang to me when I was younger, it’s really simple so I made sure I learned it for when I eventually had children."  

Michael sat next to his wife, kissing her on the lips. “We did good,” he mumbled against her ear, smiling.

She pulled away and looked at him, running a hand over his face. “Yeah. We did good.”


End file.
